El Tercer Esposo
by Gala Potter
Summary: One shot Traducción. Hermione asiste a su primera sesión de terapia con un psicólogo muggle después de su divorcio de Ron, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos por Harry. H/Hr


**Disclaimer: **_**No soy J.K. Rowling por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes es mío, y la historia fue creación de addisonj. Yo sólo me adjudicó la traducción.**_

**De acuerdo a la autora original, el fic está basado en un artículo que leyó sobre parejas que se divorcian después de décadas, donde mencionan una cita de Margaret Mead acerca de los tres esposos. Lo que la hizo pensar en Harry y Hermione después del epílogo.**

**Y en lo particular, yo siempre he estado en pro de la pareja Harry/Hermione y cuando encontré este one-shot dando sólidas bases del por qué deberían estar juntos no dude en traducirlo con permiso de la autora. **

**Espero que les guste. **

**LOS TRES ESPOSOS**

**(o Terapia)**

- ¿Señora Weasley?

- En realidad, ahora es señora Granger.

- Discúlpeme, soy el Doctor Geest.

Se estrecharon las manos.

- No se preocupe, yo todavía no me acostumbro. Un placer conocerlo.

- Sí, ¿cómo está? ¿Le gustaría tomar asiento?- el doctor extendió su mano y le indicó a la mujer de espeso cabello que tomará asiento en el sofá, mientras él se dirigió a una butaca.

Era la primera sesión de terapia de Hermione, y estaba un poco nerviosa. No tenía la menor idea de qué esperar. Por supuesto que había investigado al respecto, pero los libros no le fueron de mucha ayuda. Leer libros no la ayudaban a enfrentarse con un extraño, y aun más sabiendo que tenía que poner de su parte para que funcionara. Y eso la asustaba.

Hermione le echó una mirada a la oficina muggle. Los colores de la oficina eran de un tranquilizador color verde. Había una pequeña fuente en el pasillo, algunas plantas, arte abstracto en las paredes y música instrumental tranquila de fondo. Se dio cuenta que el pequeño reloj estaba lejos de su alcance, pero de frente al doctor. Al tiempo que acomodaba las almohadas en el sofá, reparó en una caja de pañuelos cerca de ella. _No estoy segura, si los necesitaré_, pensó para sí misma.

El Doctor Geest tenía un rostro amable y simpático con unos agudos ojos observadores detrás de la montura de sus lentes. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, tomó una bloc de papel de la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su silla al igual que un bolígrafo.

- ¿Podemos empezar? ¿Me puede decir por qué está aquí el día de hoy?

A Hermione le gustó su tono. Era cálido y amable sin dejar de ser directo y profesional. Era perfecto para ella.

- Bueno, esta es la primera que vengo con un psicólogo. Después de la gue-, quiero decir, después de graduarme de la escuela, y considerando lo bastante estresante que fue, yo les sugerí a mis amigos um, que deberíamos buscar alguien con quien platicar, pero nunca lo hicimos.- Hermione se regañó a sí misma por casi mencionar la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort. Era un doctor muggle. Tenía que fingir que ella era una muggle con una vida muggle. Nada de magia, nada de Voldemort, nada de Hogwarts y nada sobre la guerra.

- La escuela, ¿fue estresante?- El doctor había empezado a tomar notas al tiempo que le preguntaba en un tono educado, pero aun así inquisitivo.

- Sí, fue…demasiado competitiva. Trabajamos en un gran proyecto durante varios años el cual fue sumamente agotador tanto física como emocionalmente. Se llevó mucho de nosotros, y cuando termino, necesitábamos mucho descanso. _"Demasiado para ser totalmente honesta" _pensó Hermione.

- Hmm…interesante. Pero, ¿entiendo que usted está aquí para discutir otra cosa?

- Correcto, estoy aquí porque mis padres sugirieron que hablara con alguien, y usted fue muy bien recomendado.

El Doctor Geest no comentó nada, pero continuó escribiendo en su bloc de notas. Hermione se dio cuenta que el doctor jamás reaccionaba a lo que ella decía. Se mantenía con el rostro impávido y el tono de su voz era plano, agradable sin prejuicios. _"Útiles herramientas en su línea de trabajo"_ pensó ella.

- Estoy aquí porque recientemente me divorcié, y no lo estoy llevando tan bien como me gustaría.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Lo había admitido. Ella, Hermione Granger- Weasley –no, tacha eso, ahora es sólo Hermione Granger- estaba buscando ayuda para su enfermedad mental. Estaba reconociendo la derrota y el fracaso.

- ¿Le gustaría discutirlo?

- ¿Cree que me ayudaría?- Hermione no tenía idea por dónde empezar.

- ¿Por qué no me cuenta acerca de su ex esposo y su matrimonio? Podemos partir de ahí- sugirió el doctor en un tono calmado.

- Correcto. Bueno, Ron –ese es mi ex- lo conocí en la escuela, la que tenía ese gran proyecto al término del año. Éramos los mejores amigos de un chico llamado Harry. Los tres hacíamos todo juntos. Bueno, al terminó nuestro séptimo año cuando completamos el gran proyecto, lo besé, a Ron, quiero decir, y yo empezamos a salir después de eso. Era lo esperado.

- ¿Cómo que era lo esperado?

- Todos esperaban que nosotros comenzáramos a salir. Aunque en realidad, todo mundo pensaba que Harry y yo estuvimos saliendo por años, pero sólo éramos los mejores amigos. Entonces, esperaban que Ron y yo saliéramos, pero éramos los mejores amigos, y él estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Lavender. Aunque, en ese tiempo, yo sentía algo por él.- Hermione dijo la última parte teniendo en la memoria el primer beso de Ron con Lavender, como si fuera una cinta de película.

Las cejas del Doctor Geest se levantaron al mencionar el nombre de Lavender, pero por todo lo demás su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

- Aunque, ese no fue lo último- agregó rápidamente Hermione con seguridad.- Entonces, Ron y yo comenzamos a salir después de terminar la escuela. Todo parecía ser lo que esperábamos. Unos meses después me propuso matrimonio y nos casamos en la casa de sus padres un año después.

- ¿Y por qué salieron? ¿Por qué se casó con él?

Hermione bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, y de repente se dio cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo había estado jugando con su anillo de bodas el cual ahora residía en su mano derecha. – Lo amaba, lo conocía desde casi la mitad de mi vida. Era mi mejor amigo. Nosotros…nosotros tuvimos bastantes besuqueos –fajes- y todo eso. Durante mi cuarto año él me gustaba muchísimo, y hasta tiempo después él se interesó verdaderamente en mí como una chica, no como sólo su amiga. ¡Estaba tan entusiasmada! No tenía mucha experiencia con chicos y citas y todo eso, y yo estaba ahí, casándome antes que todos mis amigos. Todo fue bastante emocionante. Y parecía ser como si estuviéramos haciendo lo correcto.

- ¿Y había amor?

- Claro, por supuesto.- Hermione pareció sorprendida ante la pregunta y volvió a jugar con su anillo una vez más, un pequeño surco apareció entre sus cejas.- No me hubiera casado con él si no hubiera habido amor.

- ¿Y cómo fue su matrimonio?

- Oh, uno feliz. Ron estaba ocupado con los Aur-, la policía. Él estaba en la fuerza policiaca, y yo trabaja para el gobierno. Harry también estaba en la fuerza policiaca junto con Ron. Seguíamos haciendo cosas juntos, pero era diferente, una vez que Ron y yo nos casamos, ya no fue como en la escuela. Fue una fractura para el trío. Es difícil revivir esos tiempos.

- Suena un poco melancólica,- observó el doctor.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza como si estuviera reflexionando.-Sí, fue un tanto triste. La escuela fue…bastante agotadora. Fue una gran aventura. Y entonces todo se acabó y nos la teníamos que arreglar con el nuevo mundo.

- Pero, ¿su matrimonio fue bueno?

- Sí, por bastante tiempo lo fue. Después que tuvimos a los niños las cosas se empezaron a poner difíciles. Yo todavía estaba trabajando de tiempo completo, lo cual no era apreciado ni por mi esposo, ni por mi suegra. Además que mi carrera estaba avanzando mucho más rápido que la de Ron. Creo que él quería alguien como su mamá, alguien que se mantuviera en casa teniendo muchos hijos.

- ¿Antes de casarse discutieron esos aspectos? ¿El proyecto de una vida familiar o la trayectoria futura de su carrera?

Hermione bajó la mirada y sonrió para sí misma.- No. Ahora parece bastante tonto, pero éramos jóvenes y estábamos enamorados y la gue-, la escuela había terminado. Simplemente estábamos felices de estar vivos y saludables y, um apasionados. Yo creo que asumí que Ron sabía que yo era ambiciosa, y no una ama de casa. Digo, él me conocía desde hacía siete años, no, ocho para cuando nos casamos. Cuando Rose, nuestra primogénita, nació, me tomé un tiempo fuera del trabajo, pero honestamente –a pesar que amaba ser mamá-, yo realmente extrañaba mi trabajo. Entonces regresé a trabajar, y Ron se enojo, pero no fue tan malo.

- ¿Los dos discutieron el trabajo fuera de casa una vez que su hija –"checó sus notas"- Rose nació?

- Bueno, yo nunca considere no trabajar. E incluso, sabía que él y yo necesitábamos hablarlo, pero cuando realmente lo hablamos, fue más como una discusión.

- ¿La discusión fue acerca de la crianza de su hija?

- Sí, eso y más. La crianza de Rose, mi trabajo, la carrera de Ron, la carrera de Harry. Verá, Ron es el más joven de seis hermanos. Sus hermanos habían tenido bastante éxito, Harry tenía muchísimo éxito. Yo tenía el éxito suficiente, y desde que Ginny –la hermana pequeña de Ron- se casó con Harry, ella también era sobradamente rica y famosa. _"Caray, dije demasiadas éxito" _pensó ella plenamente consciente.

El doctor levantó una ceja.- ¿Sus amigos son celebridades?

Hermione se mantuvo tranquila. – En algunos círculos, sí lo son.

La ceja del doctor se levantó y bajó rápidamente.

- Estábamos hablando sobre Ron,- prosiguió el doctor con gentileza.

- Sí, Ron siempre fue algo celoso. Incluso cuando los tres estábamos en la escuela, era él quien creía lo peor de las personas. No creyó cuando Harry le dijo que él no había puesto su nombre en la Copa de los Tres…um… atletas –es una concurso para atletas donde competimos con otras escuelas para ver quién es el mejor atleta. Yo conocía suficientemente bien a Harry para saber que él no haría algo así, pero creo que Ron estaba demasiado celoso para verlo racionalmente. Lo mismo pasó cuando nació Hugo –Hugo, es nuestro hijo quien nació tres años después que Rose-. Regrese a trabajar después de haber tenido a Hugo porque me acababan de promover a…directora, y no quería poner en peligro mi carrera.

- ¿Y le explicó eso a Ron?

Hermione miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido. –No muy bien. Fue mayormente una discusión. Yo sólo le dije que iba a regresar a trabajar, y él se quejó que la cena aun no estaba lista cuando llegó a casa, y yo me quejé que él dejaba la casa hecha un desastre, y él se quejó porque su madre se había quejado porque el vestido de Rose tenía una mancha de comida, y yo me quejé de…bueno, eso no importa, ¿no es así?

- Bueno, cuénteme cómo fue que su matrimonio terminó.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro. Sabía la parte que se venía.

- Nuestro matrimonio estuvo en problemas por años, y el final fue realmente muy rápido,- comenzó a decir Hermione.

Una ceja levantada.

- Bueno, empezó cuando sospeche que Ron tenía un amorío. Él me decía que estaba trabajando en un caso para el trabajo, y se iba por unos cuantos días. Entonces un día fue a ver a Harry, quien parecía no saber nada al respecto. En ese entonces, Harry era su jefe.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

- ¡Oh, pobre Harry! Puedo decir que él no quería mentirme, pero, de alguna forma él estaba atrapado entre sus dos mejores amigos. Creo que él nos evitó a ambos por un tiempo. Pero que él estuviera casado con un familiar de Ron no ayudaba en nada. Lo que no sabía es que en ese tiempo su matrimonio con Ginny también se estaba disolviendo, y el amorío de Ron sólo lo presionó más. Luego resultó que bastante gente sabía sobre su amorío. La familia de Ron estaba furiosa con él –en ese entonces ellos también estaban disgustados porque el matrimonio de Ginny y Harry se terminó- y su familia se polarizó del lado de cada uno.

- ¿Cómo supo de la aventura de su esposo?

- Bueno, tenía mis sospechas, pero como siempre estaba ocupada con el trabajo, no tenía ni el tiempo ni la energía para llegar a una conclusión. Entonces, Hugo empezó ir a Hog-, a la escuela y la casa estaba vacía, fue cuando empecé a notar ciertas cosas. Cómo Ron siempre estaba alejado, y cuando estaba en casa parecía tan desconectado, como si ya no estuviera invirtiendo ni tiempo ni energía en nuestro matrimonio. Él estaba tanto mental como físicamente ido. Entonces, un día le pregunté y él finalmente admitió que había estado viendo a una mujer por años. Ella trabajaba en la tienda de su hermano. Él se sintió fatal, pero él la amaba y ella lo amaba.

- ¿Y cómo se sintió?

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración y trató de no revivir ese momento tan vívidamente, y sólo pensando en la _maldita_ _estúpida pregunta. _–Enojada. Disgustada. Triste. Sorprendida. Rota, digo, era una de las cosas que ya esperaba, pero ¿para que realmente lo confronté? Cierto, nuestro matrimonio era un desastre, pero habíamos estado casados por veinte años, toda nuestra vida adulta. Habíamos estado juntos por casi toda nuestra vida, nos conocimos cuando teníamos once años. Y todo se había acabado. Él me había mentido, yo confiaba en él. –Las lágrimas empezaron a caer.-Yo confiaba en él.

El Doctor Geest se estiró hasta la mesa al lado del sillón y le extendió a Hermione la bolsa de pañuelos. (Ella se dio cuenta que le estaba pasando la caja completa, no sólo un pañuelo). Asintió en agradecimiento y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente, frotando con suavidad las fosas nasales. Tomó otro pañuelo para limpiarse los ojos.

- ¿Y ahora?

Hermione se sorbo la nariz con otro pañuelo, agradeciendo que ahora tuviera la caja completa. –Ahora, sigo un poco enojada. El divorcio ha finalizado, yo volví a utilizar mi apellido de soltera, los chicos se están ajustando aunque ahora están lejos por la escuela, Ron y yo estamos de acuerdo en compartir las vacaciones y los veranos. Todo está bien. Estamos volviendo a empezar como los mejores amigos,- ella sorbió de nuevo-, y estamos tratando de volver a eso. Pero es difícil, es tan difícil.- Se limpió los ojos una vez más. Odiaba llorar, y trataba de pensar en algo positivo. Algo que detuviera las lágrimas.

- Lo que realmente me ayudo a salir adelante fue Harry. Habíamos perdido contacto a través de los años, pero tan pronto como Harry supo que nos estábamos divorciando, se presentó en la casa con un bote de helado y estuvo conmigo hasta que me sentí con ganas de salir de la casa y enfrentar al mundo de nuevo. Él ha estado para mí todos los días sin excepción. Él se ha portado de lo mejor y sólo sé que lo quiero demasiado.

Las cejas de Doctor Geest se levantaron de nuevo. -¿Quiere hablar sobre eso?

De repente Hermione se sintió como culpable,- ¿quiere decir, um, sobre Harry?

- Sólo si usted quiere hablar al respecto.

- Bueno, um, no esperaba esto, pero, bueno, es algo que me gustaría discutir,- respondió ella con cautela.

El Doctor Geest detuvo su escritura y volteó a ver a Hermione con su imperturbable rostro. Ninguna de las cejas estaba levantada.

Hermione hizo una pausa, jugando con el pañuelo en su mano. Estaba nerviosa. Había algo que la molestaba, algo que ella había tratando de ignorar, pero que estaba tratando de colarse en su mente, presionando más allá su angustia sobre su fallido matrimonio.

- Bueno, yo realmente quiero discutir este otro asunto. Es algo complicado…

El doctor esperó.

- Um, pero, bueno, me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de Harry.

Hermione esperó a que las cejas se volvieran a levantar. Y lo hicieron. Bastante alto esa vez.

- ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre eso? ¿Cómo lo supo?

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Pensando en cómo Harry siempre la hacía sentir mejor. –Bueno, Harry ha estado continuamente conmigo desde el rompimiento. Él simplemente ha sido fabuloso. Es como si él pudiera leer mi mente, y saber exactamente lo que quiero y necesito.- Tuvo el flashazo de un recuerdo muy particular sobre él, se detuvo a abrazarse a sí misma y a sonreír, sus ojos estaban idos, pero todavía conservando en la mente al hombre pelinegro.

- Estuvo ahí para sostenerme cuando tuve un ataque de lágrimas, y me apoyó cuando tuve que lidiar con la familia de Ron. Él no es perfecto, y yo no soy perfecta, pero nos conocemos el uno al otro por cerca de treinta años. Y todo ese tiempo hemos sido los mejores amigos. Yo confío en él con mi vida, y con la vida de mis hijos. Es amable, genuino, honesto, trabajador, leal, dulce, valiente, y comprensivo. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí y sé que siempre lo estará.

- ¿Siempre ha estado enamorada de él?

- ¡No! Él es mi mejor amigo. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. Sé lo que acabo de decir, pero debe de entender algo. En la escuela, todo el mundo, incluso la pren-, digo todo el mundo pensaba que éramos pareja forzándome a sólo pensar en él como un amigo a pesar de que él es sumamente guapo y dulce. Bueno, y no sé porque hace un tiempo me di cuenta de repente. Cuando supe que había resultado herido en el trabajo y estaba en el hospital. Bueno, ¡yo simplemente estaba devastada! Él ya había estado en severos líos antes como cuando se enfrentó con Vold- en el torneo atlético, y había estaba preocupada, pero no como esa ocasión, esa vez me pegó más que ninguna ocasión anterior. Me di cuenta que si él moría, buena, una parte de mí moriría también. Me di cuenta que no me ha había preocupado así por nadie más, a excepción de mis hijos. Me di cuenta que todo nuestro pasado nos había llevado a esto. Me di cuenta que no sólo lo quería sino que estaba enamorada de él.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Esperó la reacción del doctor quien hizo una pausa antes de responder.

- Cuando dices que examinó su reacción fue así como supo que estaba enamorada. Cuénteme más acerca de eso. ¿Es lo que hace con sus emociones?

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Dice que examina sus emociones y llega a una conclusión. La mayoría de la gente sólo siente sus emociones, pero usted las analiza.

- Bueno, sí. Digo, trató de actuar racionalmente todo el tiempo. Yo necesito estar concentrada, entregada y cuerda para hacer lo que hago, para hacer mi trabajo y para tener en orden mi vida. Las emociones pueden ser un desastre. _Son_ un desastre.

- Sí, y también pueden ser inesperadas. ¿Qué hace si no son racionales?

- La examinó y si no son lógicas, las rechazó.

Las cejas se volvieron a levantar. -¿Las rechaza?

- Las ignoró, porque obviamente están equivocadas.

- ¿Y cómo definiría sus sentimientos por Harry? ¿Cómo malas? ¿Cómo un desastre?

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste y bajó la mirada. Suspiró. –Sí.

- ¿Y los ignora?

Ella levantó la mirada y en un parpadeo las lágrimas volvieron. –Lo intento.

El Doctor Geest se removió en su asiento.

- ¿Separa sus sentimientos de sus pensamientos racionales?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- ¿Y sus sentimientos por Harry?

- Él es… él es como mi cobijo. Ve por mí y me mantiene a salvo.

- ¿Él es su manto protector?- preguntó el doctor.

- Um, sí. Siento que nada puede ir mal porque él está a mi lado. _"Lo cual es totalmente ridículo sabiendo que él ha estado bastante cerca de la muerte en demasiadas ocasiones en el pasado"_ pensó ella. 

Las cejas se levantaron de nuevo.-Por favor, explíqueme.

- Bueno, con Harry, sé que puedo ser completamente yo misma. No tengo que poner ninguna fachada porque él me conoce y me quiere y acepta tal como soy. Podemos estar en desacuerdo, pero no es una competencia, y no importa qué, aun así nos queremos y nos respetamos. Sé que el siempre me apoyara, que siempre me querrá, que siempre querrá lo mejor de mí incluso si no es nada fácil. Es una locura, pero el proyecto nos hizo pasar por muchas aventuras y él salió lastimado demasiadas veces en ese trabajo, pero él me hace sentir segura porque emocionalmente no hay ningún otro sitio donde me gustaría estar o nadie más con quien preferiría estar, aparte de mis hijos. Podemos platicar o estar solamente en silencio. Y sé que él nunca me va a defraudar. Hemos crecido y hemos crecido a la par uno del otro, mientras que con Ron nos apartamos. Lo amo, es todo lo que sé.

El Doctor Geest volteó a ver a Hermione, y después vio el reloj. Dejó su pluma, cruzó sus manos y se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

- Es interesante. Tengo una teoría que me gustaría compartirle. Pienso que la gente elige el amor que quiere o que piensa que necesita un par de veces en su vida.

Hermione vio como el doctor extendía sus manos hacia cada lado, como si estuviera imitando una balanza o un árbol. Moviendo la cabeza hacia su mano derecha, le dijo, -Puede escoger entre las emoción y la química sexual de reñir y compensarlo,- después se giró hacia su otra mano,-o puede escoger la lealtad constante y el apoyo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron cuando el doctor mencionó la emoción de discutir y compensarlo, pero entonces sintió que algo estaba mal con eso. Como el doctor había sugerido previamente, si escuchaba a su corazón, y ponderaba el significado del amor y apoyo incondicional.

El doctor prosiguió. –Margaret Mead, la antropóloga, dijo alguna vez que las mujeres deberían tener tres maridos. Uno en su juventud para el placer sexual, otra más en la mitad de sus vidas con quien estén estables y seguras que ayudara en la crianza de los hijos, y finalmente un tercero en sus años tardíos para disfrutar de su compañía.

El doctor no remarcó con sus palabras una preferencia ni por uno ni por otro, sólo fijó su mirada en Hermione, no con su usual simpatía pero sí con bastante intensidad. Hermione sabía que el primero era…

Entonces el doctor Geest tomó de nueva cuenta sus papeles y su pluma, y garabateó una línea o dos. –Creo que toda esta situación es un poco complicada. Le recomendaría otra sesión, ¿qué le parece?

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo,- respondió ella rápidamente.

Él sonrió. –Bien, ¿a la misma hora la próxima semana?

- Déjeme checar mi agenda,- Hermione casi dice _"Accio agenda"_, pero entonces recordó que había sacado su agenda de la bolsa (asegurándose de agrandarla a su tamaña natural antes de sacarla de su bolso).

El doctor Geest se levantó seguido de Hermione. –Bueno, espero que tenga una muy buena semana, Hermione Granger,- empezando a encaminarla hacia la puerta.

Hermione se levantó y lo siguió, tomando su abrigo y colgándose la bolsa.-Usted también. Esto ha sido para mí de mucha ayuda. Gracias.

Él sonrió y le dio la mano. –Hasta la próxima semana.

Cuando Hermione salió del pequeño edificio se dirigió a un café muggle, Harry ya estaba ahí esperándola. Reconocería su desordenado cabello negro y sus lentes redondos donde fuera. Parecía uno poco preocupado cuando ella llegó, pero rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió una silla para ella.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó con precaución. Hermione sintió punzadas de culpabilidad porque él se estaba encargando de sus problemas, además de los propios los cuales tenía desde su divorcio con Ginny un año previo.

- Estoy bien,- sonrió ella. –De hecho, es lo mejor que me he sentido en semanas. De verdad que el doctor Geest es bastante bueno. Se siente bien que alguien realmente te escuche, no es que tú no lo hagas…

- ¿Quieres contarme algo al respecto?- los ojos de Harry buscaron su rostro. _Que considerado_, pensó ella.

- Sí, pero primero, tengo una pregunta para ti,- Hermione extendió sus manos, ligeramente ahuecadas, imitando la reciente postura del doctor. – Si tuvieras que elegir entre el amor lleno de pasión y fuego…- elevó su mano un poco más alto que la otra- …o el amor que es incondicional y comprensivo, ¿cuál elegirías?

Cuando Harry la vio totalmente desconcertado, Hermione rápidamente le explicó, -No hay una respuesta correcta o incorrecta. Es sólo una pregunta y puede variar por la edad o la persona.

Harry vio entre una mano y la otra y otra vez la otra. –Bueno, si tuviera dieciocho de nuevo elegiría el fuego y el sexo, pero tengo treinta y ocho, elegiría el amor incondicional y el apoyo.

Hermione sonrió. –El doctor Geest dice que en diferentes etapas de la vida, queremos diferentes cosas. En la adultez joven, se trata de pasión, en los años medios de apoyo y amor.

Harry asintió, pero su ceja seguía surcada en señal que estaba pensando.- ¿No puedes tener ambas?

Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado pensando. –Supongo que sería lo mejor, ¿por qué no? Prefiero a los tres esposos.

- ¿Tres esposos?- se rió Harry. -¿No sería mucha gente en la cama?

Hermione estuvo tentada a aventarle los paquetes de azúcar, pero se detuvo. –No, es una cita de Margaret Mead, una famosa antropóloga muggle. Ella dice que una mujer necesita un esposo para cada etapa de su vida: uno en su juventud para el sexo, el siguiente para darle seguridad y estabilidad para criar a los hijos, y el otro para disfrutar de la compañía en los años venideros.

Harry se quedó sumamente callado al tiempo que ella iba hablando, y pareció que tenía la vista perdida en la mesera del otro lado de la habitación. Entonces, volteó a ver directamente los ojos de Hermione. -¿No los puedes también combinar?

- ¿Dices como si Ron fuera el esposo número uno y el número dos?

- Y podrías tener a alguien más para ser el número tres y el número dos. Y probablemente el número uno también.

Al tiempo que iba hablando, la mano de Harry se movió sigilosamente a través de la mesa, hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron la mano de ella y rodearon su muñeca. Ella apretó su mano en respuesta, y estaba ligeramente complacida de sentir que su pulgar estaba trazando dibujos en su mano. Él era el número tres. No, era uno sólo. Era todos, los tres.

Hermione inspiró profundamente y fijó su mirada en los ojos de Harry. -¿Es el tres tu número de la suerte?- preguntó ella.

- Me gustaría que fuera. Los números del uno al tres, pero sólo si el tercero y el último.

Ella vio a su mejor amigo, su manto protector, su futuro amante y sonrió.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y ella imitó sus movimientos. Sus labios se unieron. Fue un breve y casto beso, se vieron el uno al otro cuando terminó, y sonrieron.

- Hermione, no importa lo que pase, sabes que te que quiero en mi vida para siempre. Siempre.

Unas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en la esquina de sus ojos y se inclinó para saborear sus labios nuevamente. Ese beso fue diferente del primero, con las bocas abiertas y uniendo sus lenguas. Ella alcanzó su cabello y lo acercó incluso más cerca a ella.

Después de un rato, se dejaron de besar y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

- Wow,- dijo Hermione.

- Wow es perfecto.

- Estoy tan feliz, pero una parte de mí se siente como si hubiera desperdiciado muchos años,- le confesó Hermione.

- No fueron un desperdicio. Tenemos algunos maravillosos hijos quienes no existirían si hubiéramos estado juntos años atrás,- respondió Harry.

- Pero, entonces ¿desde cuándo…? ¡Oh, Harry! ¿De verdad sientes esto por mí?

- Desde siempre.

Hermione cerró sus ojos. Quería recordar ese momento para siempre. El olor a café, la sensación de los fuertes brazos de Harry alrededor de ella, como los vellitos de su brazo le hacían cosquillas a su piel, el cálido rubor que rodeó a su cuerpo entero cuando él dijo esas únicas palabras.

Después abrió los ojos. Y él todavía estaba ahí, no era un sueño. Su lealtad, su comprensión, su amor incondicional, aun la sostenía en sus brazos. Era una lástima que ella no hubiera estado buscando esos rasgos cuando era más joven, pero ahora que era más grande y más sabia, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para conservarlo, para apreciarlo y amarlo.

- Te amo, dijo ella.

- Y yo a ti,- respondió él.

Ese beso fue más dulce que el primero. Era el beso con el que empezaban muchas más cosas por venir.

- Esto será un interesante tema en la siguiente sesión de la terapia,- bromeó de repente Hermione.

- Y tal vez tenga que agradecerle al doctor por su ayuda,- rió Harry.

Adentro del edificio que estaba cruzando la calle, un observador doctor Geest cerró las persianas y sonrió.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Sus comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, todo sea para mejorar. **


End file.
